


let me hear you

by ashasaurus_rex



Series: welcome home [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashasaurus_rex/pseuds/ashasaurus_rex
Summary: steve gets a phone call.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Javier Peña, Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy/Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: welcome home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969258
Kudos: 31





	let me hear you

**Author's Note:**

> some short and sweet steve/connie/javi i posted on tumblr. this trio has me in their claws and they won't let me go.

Steve’s out of town working on a case when the phone in his hotel room rings. It catches him just as he’s getting out of the shower, toweling the water out of his hair as he hurries to pick up the receiver.

“This is Murphy.”

“Hey, baby,” Connie says on the other end, softly and a little breathless. Steve smiles and sits a bit more comfortably on the bed.

“Hey! How’re things going there? How’s Javi?”

“He’s...mmmmm he’s _good_.”

Steve raises an eyebrow, his smile sliding into a smirk.

“You feelin’ okay, Con? You sound a little out of breath.”

Connie laughs, low and husky, and Steve knows exactly what’s going on. He rubs his free hand over the towel on his thigh, arousal curling hot in the pit of his stomach.

“Put me on speaker, babe.”

He hears Connie move the cordless phone away from her and press a button before setting it down on the bed. She sighs, dipping into a low moan at the end. Steve palms himself through the towel, his breath hitching.

“How’s my wife taste, Javi?” Steve pushes the towel off his hips and relaxes back against the headboard. He runs his hand up his now hard cock, swipes his fingers across the head and coats himself in pre come.

Javier doesn’t answer with words, just a gravelly chuckle that makes Connie gasp. Steve imagines them spread out on their bed, Connie’s hands gripping Javier’s short hair as he sucks on her clit. It’s almost enough to make him lose it.

“Talk to me, baby. Tell me how you feel, tell me about Javi’s perfect mouth.”

“Shit, Steve....feels so good...Javi...so close...” Connie’s breathing is quicker now, short pants ending on little high pitched moans. Steve closes his eyes, strokes himself faster, chasing his end along with her.

“Fuck....Javi!” The sounds of the blanket shifting under Connie as she arches and comes are clear over the phone. Steve groans, fucking up into his own hand, listening hard for Javi’s answering moans muffled against Connie’s cunt. He comes hard all over his own stomach and chest, and collapses bonelessly onto the stiff hotel sheets.


End file.
